Chaos Heart
by DuelKami
Summary: Una sombra maligna toma el control del cuerpo de Nanoha, este nuevo "Demonio Blanco" esta sediento de sangre, ¿Quienes serán sus victimas?


**CHAOS HEART**

(**N/A: **Hola a todos, antes de empezar a leer quiero aclarar algo para las personas que no les gusta el NanoYuuno, es cierto que Yuuno aparece casi al principio de este One Shot pero tranquilos que no es un One Shot Nanoyuuno así que pueden seguir leyendo tranquilos XD, a mi no me gusta el NanoYuuno así que nunca escribiriá un Fic o un One Shot sobre eso XD, Aclaro eso, Espero sea de su agrado este One Shot)

Takamachi Nanoha, una joven de 18 años de edad, conocida como "El demonio Blanco", se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, corría desesperadamente con el fin de alejarse de alguien o algo que la estaba siguiendo, una mirada de miedo y desesperación se veía en su rostro mientras corría.

― Aun corriendo ― ¿Q-Que es esa cosa?

― ¡No escaparas, Jajajajaja!

Una gran sombra perseguía a Nanoha, en esa sombra se podían apreciar un par de enormes ojos color rojo sangre y una aterradora boca con grandes colmillos que brillaban del mismo color de sus ojos.

― ¡A-Aléjate!

― Te matare.

― ¡No te me acerques! ― Toma su dispositivo ― ¡Raising Heart, Sep u…! ― Es interrumpida.

Antes de que Nanoha pudiera activar su dispositivo, la sombra que la perseguía literalmente se estiro y con sus grandes mandíbulas rodeo, arranco y devoro el brazo derecho de Nanoha junto con su dispositivo. Una gran cantidad de sangre de inmediato empezó a salir de lo que quedaba de su hombro derecho, aunque el perder su brazo fue tan rápido que no le produjo ningún dolor, el terror en el rostro de Nanoha fue inmediato al ver como los restos de su brazo y de su fiel dispositivo desaparecían en el interior de la mandíbula de esa sombra.

― M-Mi Brazo… Raising Heart…

― Sonríe malignamente ― Tienes un sabor muy agradable y tu dispositivo sabía muy bien también, ahora que ya no tienes a tu dispositivo no eres más que un demonio que ha perdido sus colmillos.

― T-Tu… ¿Q-Quien…eres?

― Je… Solo digamos… Que soy alguien cercano a ti.

― ¿A-Alguien cercano… a mí?

― Así es… ― Se acerca a Nanoha lentamente ― En fin, creo que la charla ya ha terminado, tengo mucha hambre y tú me ayudaras a calmar esa hambre.

― ¡Por favor no!, ¡N-No te acerques!

― Sigue suplicando por tu vida, eso hará que mi comida sea aún más deliciosa, ¡Adiós para siempre, Takamachi Nanoha!

Tras decir esas palabras, esa sombra maligna empezó a crecer hasta convertirse literalmente en una enorme sombra, al alcanzar su máximo tamaño, tomo a Nanoha entre sus garras, y lentamente la acerco hacia su boca, Nanoha luchaba por escapar pero le fue imposible, Nanoha fue arrojada en el interior de la boca de la sombra en donde desapareció mientras gritaba llena de terror. En cuanto devoro por completo a Nanoha, unos rayos de luz blancos perforaban desde el interior a la sombra, en cuanto varios de esos rayos de luz perforaron a la sombra se generó una enorme explosión de luz. Cuando el brillo de la explosión desapareció, en el lugar donde se encontraba la sombra, ahora se encontraba Nanoha quien mantenía la mirada baja junto con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, además de eso todo, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un aura oscura.

― Je, Fase 1, completa, ¡Jajajajaja!

Nanoha había sido consumida por esa sombra, quien había tomado su apariencia, la risa de esa nueva "Nanoha" hacía eco en el lugar oscuro donde se encontraba.

Durante la noche… En la Biblioteca Infinita…Un joven, amigo de Nanoha y las demás, se encontraba en dicha biblioteca trabajando, revisando algunos libros y colocándolos en sus respectivos lugares.

― Vaya que tengo mucho trabajo para el día de hoy, pero no importa, hare esto lo más rápido y eficiente posible.

― ¡Yuuno-Kun…! ― Menciono una voz a lo lejos.

― Mira a lugar de donde escucho la voz ― ¿Qué fue eso?, Juraría que escuche una voz muy similar a la de Nanoha… ― Se sienta en la silla de su escritorio ― Quizás fue mi imaginación, creo que ya estoy algo cansado y empiezo a escuchar cosas, quizás debería terminar por hoy e irme a descansar.

― ¡Yuuno-Kun! ― Se escucha de nuevo la voz.

― Se levanta rápidamente ― ¡Otra vez esa voz!, y esta vez estoy seguro de haberla escuchado, es una voz muy similar y a la vez diferente a la de Nanoha, hace semanas que no hablo con ella, tal vez estoy empezando a olvidar como es el tono de su voz, de todas formas… ― Mira a su alrededor― Debo asegurarme de que la dueña de esa voz si es Nanoha o no, se supone que no debería haber nadie esta noche en la biblioteca infinita aparte de mí.

― ¡Yuuno-Kun! ― La voz se escucha detrás de Yuuno.

― Sudando un poco ― ¿Nanoha? ― Se da la vuelta ― No hay nadie, ¿Acaso esto es producto de mi imaginación?, en verdad escuche su voz detrás de mí, pero… Su voz…se sintió muy fría.

― Jeje, tanto tiempo sin vernos, Yuuno-Kun. ― La voz se escucha en toda la biblioteca.

― Nanoha, ¿Eres tú?

― Sí, soy yo Yuuno-Kun, parece que te asuste.

La voz de Nanoha se escuchaba en toda la biblioteca infinita, su voz hacía eco en el enorme lugar, haciendo parecer que su voz venia de varios lugares al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Dónde estás?

― Estoy por aquí, por allá y en todos lados.

― Un poco molesto ― ¡No bromees de esa forma Nanoha, no debiste entrar sin permiso a la biblioteca infinita y menos a esta hora!

― Perdón por eso, solo quería a hablar contigo, Yuuno-Kun yo quería… agradecerte.

― ¿A-Agradecerme?, ¿Agradecerme porque Nanoha? 

― Quería agradecerte por haberme dado a Raising Heart.

― ¿Es solo eso?, Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, es cierto que Raising Heart fue originalmente mi dispositivo pero ella ahora te pertenece, ella te eligió como su maestra así que todo está bien, no tienes por qué agradecerme por eso.

― Lo se… Pero igual quisiera al menos darte las gracias, por cierto… Una pequeña pregunta…¿Si quisieras podrías volver a ser el dueño de Raising Heart?

― Sorprendido por la pregunta ― ¿P-Porque me preguntas eso?

― Solo es curiosidad, por favor responde la pregunta, ¿sí?

― E-Está bien… Aunque yo quisiera recuperar a Raising Heart no podría hacerlo, ya que tú y ella tienen mayor compatibilidad mágica que la que tenía conmigo, pero…

― ¿Pero…?

― Es posible que como su anterior dueño… Raising Heart pueda obedecer alguna de mis órdenes, aunque lo más probable es que solo acepte ordenes muy básicas, dudo mucho que acepte demostrar todo su poder si yo se lo pidiera, ya que tú eres quien tiene la capacidad de expulsar todo ese poder, podría decirse que solo hay un 1% de probabilidad de que Raising Heart siguiera mis órdenes, pero como dije antes, serian solo ordenes muy básicas.

Yuuno respondió la pregunta de Nanoha sin darse cuenta de que una sombra corría por los pasillos de la biblioteca infinita, rodeando a Yuuno como si se tratara de un cazador rodeando a su presa.

― Ya veo… Je, gracias por responder mi pregunta Yuuno-Kun.

― No fue nada Nanoha, aunque no esperaba esa pregunta viniendo de ti.

― Perdón si te sorprendí, en fin, creo que es hora de que te agradezca.

― Te dije que no es necesario que me agradezc… ― Es interrumpido.

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, una especie de "Lanza" perforo la espalda de Yuuno atravesando también su pecho. Yuuno escupió una gran cantidad sangre y su vista empezó a tornarse borrosa, a pesar del dolor reconoció de inmediato esa "lanza" al ver la punta del arma salía de su pecho.

― Raising…Heart… N-No es posible ― Gira su cabeza para mirar detrás de el ― N-Nanoha…

― Hola Yuuno-Kun.

― ¿P-Porque…?

― Esta es mi forma de agradecerte por haberme dado a Raising Heart y al mismo tiempo es la forma en que me aseguro de que no puedas darle órdenes, puedes estar tranquilo, yo cuidare bien de este poderoso dispositivo, aun no me explico cómo es que un dispositivo de tal nivel termino en las manos de un inútil roedor que solo sirve para hacer barreras, En fin… ― Se acerca a Yuuno ― Yuuno-Kun…Gracias y… ― Sonríe Malignamente ― ¡Adiós!

Nanoha extrajo del pecho de Yuuno con gran fuerza a su dispositivo, salpicando con sangre varios libros y escritorios alrededor del lugar donde estaban de pie. En cuanto extrajo su dispositivo, un agonizante Yuuno empezó a caer al suelo.

― Llorando ― Nano…ha… ― Sus ojos se tornan blancos y deja de moverse.

― ¡Gracias Yuuno-Kun!, Sin tu ayuda no me hubiese obtenido este poderoso dispositivo, no te preocupes, no estarás solo por mucho tiempo, pronto enviare a otras personas a tu lado para que te hagan compañía, ¡1 Menos, quedan 2!, ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Acabando con la vida de uno de sus amigos de la infancia, Nanoha demuestra la verdadera razón por la que la llaman "El demonio blanco", La risa de Nanoha hacía eco en la biblioteca infinita.

Tras acabar con la vida de la persona que le entrego su dispositivo, Nanoha voló a toda velocidad, en busca de su próxima víctima. Al día siguiente, una joven de cabello castaño llegaba a su casa con las compras para hacer la cena, sin saber que el interior de su casa se encontraba la asesina de Yuuno, al igual que con su primera víctima, Nanoha rodeo a Hayate como si fuera un cazador rodeando su presa, sintiendo que alguien la observaba Hayate giro lentamente su cabeza para finalmente ver los aterradores ojos de un demonio, en cuanto vio esos ojos, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de miedo, al escuchar esos gritos sus fieles guardianes, Los Wolkenritters se dirigieron a ayudarla, pero… Al llegar al lugar su querida ama y Nanoha estaban riéndose tranquilamente.

― Jeje, Perdón Hayate-Chan, no quería asustarte.

― No te preocupes Nanoha-Chan, me sorprendiste.

― Sudando un poco ― A-Ama, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿Qué fue ese grito de antes?

― No te preocupes Signum, es cierto que grite, pero no pasa nada malo, solo fue que Nanoha-chan me dio un pequeño susto y no pude evitar gritar.

― Y-Ya veo, es un alivio saber que no pasa nada malo.

― Pido disculpas por eso Signum-San.

― Sonríe ― No hay problema, lo importante es que la ama está bien.

― También te agradezco por dejarme entrar aunque Hayate-chan no estaba cuando llegue.

― Es natural que Signum te haya dejado entrar, somos amigas después de todo.

― Jeje, es cierto.

― Por cierto Nanoha-chan… ― Mira la ropa de Nanoha ― ¿Por qué tienes activada tu Barrier Jacket?

― ¿Eh? ― Pensando ― Maldición, olvide desactivarla cuando entre a esta casa ― Habla ― Jeje, estaba dando un paseo en el cielo cuando decidí venir a visitarlos y al parecer olvide desactivarla cuando entre, pero para ser honesta, me da un poquito de flojera desactivarla si la voy a volver a activar cuando me vaya.

― Ya veo, bueno, supongo que está bien ― Mira a Signum ― Signum, puedes decirle a Shamal que nos traiga un poco de té.

― Entendido Ama, ahora mismo lo hare.

― Gracias y disculpa las molestias.

― No se preocupe ama.

― Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, deberíamos salir a algún lado tú, Fate-chan y yo como cuando éramos niñas.

― Tienes razón, me parece bien.

― Sera divertido ― Nota algo en la ropa de Nanoha ― ¿Are?, Nanoha-chan, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el borde de la espalda de tu Barrier Jacket?

― ¿Eh?

En el borde de la espalda de la Barrier Jacket de Nanoha, se veía una pequeña mancha roja.

― Parece… Sangre… ¿Acaso te lastimaste Nanoha-Chan?

― ¿En serio parece sangre?, No alcanzo a ver nada, no me había dado cuenta.

― Preocupada ― Ven levántate, quiero asegurarme de que estas bien.

― E-Está bien… ― Pensando ― Algo de la sangre de esa rata cayo en mi Barrier Jacket no me había dado cuenta de eso.

Al hacer que su amiga se pusiera de pie, Hayate vio una enorme mancha roja que cubría gran parte de la espalda de Nanoha, de inmediato una mirada de terror se formó en la joven castaña.

― N-Nanoha-Chan, ¿Qué es esta gran mancha de sangre?

― Pensando molesta ― Tch, fue en aquel momento en que regrese a la biblioteca infinita tras matar a esa rata, recuerdo que recosté mi espalda en uno de los libreros mientras buscaba algo de información, seguramente ese librero tenia manchas de sangre, tengo que pensar en algo rápido.

― Nanoha-Chan, ¿realmente estas bien?

― S-Si, por cierto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

― ¿Eh?, Claro.

― ¿Te molestaría…Ser asesinada por mí?

― ¿Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa?, ¿Supongo que es una broma para alegrar este terrorífico momento cierto?, Después de todo no sabías que tenías esa manchan de sangre en tu espalda.

― Es cierto, no sabía que tenía esa mancha de sangre en mi espalda pero… ― Sonríe malignamente ― ¡Si se de quien es esa sangre!

― Asustada ― ¿Q-Que estás diciendo Nanoha-chan?

― Supongo que ya puedo dejar de actuar y mostrar mi verdadero yo… ― Levanta su brazo derecho ― ¡Devil Spear! ― Chasquea sus dedos.

― ¿Eh?

En ese momento, una especie de lanzas mágicas hechas de energía mágica atravesaron los brazos y piernas de Hayate haciendo que la joven escupiera algo de sangre y al mismo tiempo se incrustaron en el suelo, además de eso, otras lanzas cayeron desde el cielo apenas rosando a Hayate, rodeando su cuerpo por completo e impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. El ruido que provoco ese ataque alerto a los Wolkenritters quienes corrieron con el fin de ayudar a su querida ama, al llegar donde estaba Hayate la vieron rodeada por esas lanzas mágicas intentaron ayudarla pero…

― ¡No se muevan o la matare!, Mis Devils Spear pueden extenderse en cualquier dirección, para que sea más fácil de entender, de una Devil Spear pueden surgir muchas más, si dan un paso más convertiré a Hayate-chan en un Erizo, ni siquiera intenten activar sus dispositivos, me pregunto que será más rápido, que activen sus dispositivos o que las lanzas que están rozando su pecho perforen su corazón, ¡No hagan ninguna locura a menos que quieran ver morir a su ama frente a sus ojos!

― Nanoha, ¿Por qué haces esto?

― No te preocupes Vita-chan, no toque ningún órgano vital, esas heridas en sus brazos y piernas son por así decirlo "Superficiales", ella no morirá solo por esas cuatro heridas, de todas formas yo solo… ― Mira a Hayate ― Quiero hablar de algo contigo Hayate-chan.

― ¿H-Hablar?

― Así es, si respondes bien puede que te deje vivir.

― ¿Q-Que quieres hablar conmigo?

― Más que hablar, es una petición.

― ¡Dilo de una vez!

― Jajajaja, está bien, yo quiero… Que me conviertas en la nueva ama del tomo del cielo nocturno.

― ¿Q-Que has dicho?

― Tal como escuchaste, quiero tener el poder de ese libro, así que amablemente te pido que me lo entregues.

― Y-Yo no puedo hacer eso.

― No creas que soy una estúpida, sé muy bien que si puedes hacerlo, ya que eres la última ama del tomo del cielo nocturno, si tu mueres tu querida familia morirá contigo, después de todo sus vidas están ligadas a la tuya, estoy segura que tu no querrías que ellos murieran por tu culpa, por lo tanto no tienes otra opción que buscar un sucesor.

― No lo dije en el sentido de que es imposible hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo porque aún es pronto para buscar un sucesor y también… incluso si encontrara un digno sucesor del tomo del cielo nocturno eso significaría alejarme de Rein, Signum, Vita, Shamal y Zafira, no quiero alejarme de mi familia.

― Que tierno, pero eso no me importa, por lo que se hay tres formas posibles para que aparezca un nuevo sucesor del libro de las tinieblas o mejor dicho del tomo del cielo nocturno, Numero 1: Debes tener un heredero, un bebe que nazca de tu vientre, por herencia ese bebe heredaría el título de amo del tomo del cielo nocturno, pero para ser honesta, dudo mucho que algo como eso pase, Numero 2: Tu misma le transfieres tu poder mágico a alguien que consideres digno de recibirlo, y ese alguien se convertiría de inmediato en el nuevo amo, y Numero 3: Debes morir y el tomo del cielo nocturno buscara automáticamente a un nuevo amo que el considere digno.

― ¿C-Como es que sabes eso…?

― Solo digamos que encontré algo de información en "La jaula de un ratón de biblioteca".

― ¿Te refieres Yuuno-Kun y a la Biblioteca infinita verdad?

― Je, ― Con un tono burlón ― ¡Chan Cha Chaaan!, ¡Tenemos una ganadora! ― Sonríe malignamente ― Después de Matar a esa rata busque un poco de información sobre ti, después de todo es una Magia muy antigua, había mucha información interesante en esa biblioteca. En fin, no nos desviemos del tema, como el sistema de resurrección del tomo del cielo nocturno fue destruido en aquella batalla cuando éramos niñas es imposible que ese libro busque una nueva ama si tu mueres, por lo tanto lo tanto la opción número tres queda fuera, y como también es imposible que suceda la opción número uno también queda fuera, así que solo nos queda una única opción, la opción numero dos… ― Se acerca a Hayate ― Tu misma le transfieres tu poder mágico a alguien que consideres digno de recibirlo, y ese alguien se convertiría de inmediato en el nuevo amo, yo quiero ser ese alguien, quiero ser la nueva ama del tomo del cielo nocturno.

― Si no estuvieras haciendo esto realmente pensaría que eres digna de recibir ese título, pero al hacer esto has dejado de serlo.

― Finge estar triste ― ¡Oh vaya, he metido la pata!, ¿Ahora que hare?, ¡Si ya no soy digna de recibir ese poder mis planes se han arruinado! ― Golpea a Hayate en el rostro ― Es cierto que dije que te lo pediría amablemente pero no dije que tenías la opción de negarte, así que mejor entrégame tus poderes o te matare ahora mismo enviándote a ti y a tu querida familia directo al infierno, y date prisa, se me está acabando la paciencia.

― Yo… ― Mira a Signum y los demás ― No lo hare…

― ¡Te daré una oportunidad más y será la última, dame tus poderes o muere junto con tu familia!

― Pero no quiero alejarme de ellos.

― Si es por eso que no quieres entregarme tus poderes no te preocupes, les permitiré seguir viviendo contigo y de esa forma seguirán siendo tu familia.

― ¿E-En serio?

― ¡Ama, por favor no caiga en sus trucos!

― ¡Hayate no la escuches!

― A-Al menos dime, porque quieres ser la nueva ama del tomo del cielo nocturno.

― Es simple, quiero tener más poder y si de paso obtengo unos poderosos sirvientes mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

― Entiendo… Entonces, yo…

― ¡Ama, no lo haga!, ¡A nosotros no nos importa morir!

― Signum…

― Lo que dice Signum es cierto Hayate.

― Vita…

― Nosotros siempre seremos una familia, así que estaremos juntos incluso en la otra vida

― Shamal…

― Preferimos morir a su lado ama que convertirnos en los sirvientes de una persona malvada como ella.

― Zafira…

― ¡Cierren la maldita boca!, ¡Decídete de una maldita vez Hayate!

― ¡Ya escuchaste a mi familia, no lo hare!, ¡Si vas a matarme hazlo, de todas formas no obtendrás los poderes que quieres si lo haces y yo al menos seguiré al lado de mi familia en la otra vida!, ¡Sin importar que hagas no te daré mis poderes!

― Molesta ― Tch… ― Aprieta los dientes ― En ese caso… ¡Muere! ― Chasquea los dedos de su mano derecha.

Las Devils Spears que impedían el movimiento de Hayate brillaron e inmediatamente otras lanzas brotaron de estas, perforando el cuerpo de Hayate solo en el área del pecho atravesando por completo su pecho hasta salir por la espalda, hiriendo mortalmente a Hayate provocándole una muerte rápida e indolora. Al morir su ama, los cuerpos de los Wolkenritters empezaron a brillar y a desvanecerse en medio de destellos, pero antes de desaparecer, intentaron atacar a Nanoha una última vez intentando al menos golpearla aunque sea una vez antes de desaparecer, pero les fue imposible hacerlo ya que Nanoha formo una barrera a su alrededor. Al fallar su último ataque los Wolkenritters desaparecieron en medio de muchos destellos no antes de que su líder, Signum, le dijera unas últimas palabras a Nanoha.

― No te saldrás con la tuya, Testarrosa te detendrá, te lo aseguro.

― Cállate y muérete de una vez, y no te preocupes, Fate-chan es la siguiente.

― No subestimes a Testarrosa, confió en ella, sé que ella te detendrá aunque eso signifique dar su vida para lograrlo, te aseguro que ella te vencerá.

― Je, ya lo veremos.

Signum desapareció junto con sus compañeros, Nanoha vio como sus antiguos amigos desaparecían manteniendo todo el tiempo una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Tras provocar la muerte de varios de sus amigos, Nanoha voló en busca de Fate sin embargo aún tenía en su mente el hecho de no haber podido obtener los poderes de Hayate, molesta por eso aumento la velocidad de vuelo.

Por causa del destino, Fate se encontraba dando un paseo en el cielo y por simple coincidencia se encontró con Nanoha, al igual que con Hayate le tendería una trampa pero…

― Molesta ― ¿Quién eres?

― ¿Eh?, ¿Q-Que estas preguntando Fate-chan?, Soy yo, Nanoha.

― No digas mentiras, no puedes engañarme, es cierto que te pareces a ella, pero tus ojos reflejan una gran maldad, Nanoha no tiene esos ojos.

― Vaya… ― Sonríe Malignamente ― Veo que me has descubierto, es impresionante que lo hayas hecho con solo verme a los ojos, eso debe ser el poder que tiene el lazo que te conecta con Nanoha.

― Así es, soy la persona que conoce mejor a Nanoha, ¡tú no eres MI Nanoha!, ¿Dónde está ella?

― Solo digamos que… está aquí y al mismo tiempo no está aquí.

― Lo diré una vez más, ¿¡donde esta Nanoha!?

― ¿Y que pasara si me niego a responder?

― No tendré otra opción que sacarte la respuesta a golpes.

― Interesante, me parece bien, entonces prepárate para pelear conmigo, me ahorraste el esfuerzo de ir a buscarte.

― Si vamos a pelear vamos a otro lado, la batalla puede ser demasiado intensa y podría provocar destrozos si la hacemos cerca de la ciudad.

― Como quieras, decide el lugar que será tu tumba, te seguiré.

― Si no me respondes donde esta Nanoha cuando te venza, te aseguro que ese lugar será tu tumba.

Fate voló lejos de la ciudad seguida por Nanoha, al volar varios kilómetros se detuvieron en campo totalmente vacío, ambas descendieron y se prepararon para la batalla activando rápidamente sus respectivos dispositivos.

― ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que empiece la batalla, Fate-chan?

― No me digas así, solo la verdadera Nanoha tiene el derecho de llamarme así, y sí, tengo algo que decir, ¡Raising Heart, como puedes permitir que esta copia malvada de Nanoha te use!

― No gastes saliva, es inútil que le hables a Raising Heart, ella ahora es mía.

― ¡En ese caso liberare a Raising Heart de tu control derrotándote!

― Inténtalo si es que puedes, Ángel Negro.

― No me subestimes, los ángeles pueden vencer incluso a los demonios.

― Je, Pero yo soy un demonio que devora ángeles.

― Pero existen ángeles que ni siquiera los demonios que comen ángeles pueden devorar.

― Basta de charla, que comience la batalla.

― Lo mismo digo.

Mirándose fijamente a los ojos la una a la otra por unos segundos, ambas chicas desaparecieron, a los pocos segundos se vieron chispas volando alrededor del campo de batalla, estaban luchando a tal velocidad que no era posible seguir sus movimientos. Durante la batalla, ambas intercambiaban poderosos ataques, chocaban sus dispositivos sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo, la primera en cometer un error seria quien perdería la batalla. Tras varios minutos de pelear a gran velocidad, ambas chicas aparecieron en medio del campo de batalla chocando sus dispositivos, Fate mantenía una mirada que reflejaba enojo y seriedad mientras que Nanoha mantenía una sonrisa maligna de superioridad.

― Es inútil que luches Fate-chan, pude vencerte cuando éramos niñas, ahora será aún más fácil para mí vencerte.

― Es cierto que perdí cuando éramos niñas, pero yo también me hecho más fuerte, aún conservo al esperanza de que te venceré y recuperare a Nanoha.

― ¿Esperanza?, ¿No me digas que crees ganarme solo porque aun mantienes esa "Esperanza"?

― Así es, ¡mientras aun tenga esperanza, no perderé, y mientras este con vida no perderé la esperanza!

― Tch, me molestas ― Se aleja de Fate dando un salto hacia atrás ― Dijiste que me sacarías las respuesta a golpes, entonces hagamos eso ― Clava su dispositivo en el suelo ― Luchemos usando nuestros puños, dejemos que sean nuestros cuerpos y no nuestras magias los que decidan a la ganadora.

― Como quieras ― Clava su dispositivo en el suelo ― En ese caso, no me contendré.

― Je, lo mismo digo.

Ambas magas pasaron de usar magia a golpearse entre sí con toda su fuerza, Nanoha llevaba una pequeña ventaja en esta batalla física, golpeando sin ninguna piedad a Fate, pero en cada golpe Fate lograba escuchar una pequeña voz que la llamaba.

― E-Esa voz… ¿Nanoha?

Fate reconoció de inmediato la voz de su amiga que provenía del interior de la Nanoha con la que estaba peleando.

― Pensando ― Es la voz de Nanoha, estoy segura de eso… entonces… ― Mira a su oponente ― ¿Quién es ella?

Una vez más al recibir otro golpe Fate logro escuchar la voz de Nanoha, pero esta vez le pedía ayuda, le rogaba que la salvara, para Fate el escuchar a su amiga pedir ayuda le ayudo a entender que era lo que pasaba.

― Pensando ― Ya veo, ahora entiendo que está pasando, es un ser maligno que tomo control sobre el cuerpo de Nanoha y encerró su personalidad dentro de su cuerpo, ahora entiendo porque Raising Heart la obedece, para Raising Heart esa es Nanoha, ella debe creer que Nanoha se ha vuelto malvada por voluntad propia y como su dispositivo la está apoyando aunque sabe que lo que Nanoha está haciendo no es correcto… ¡Resistan, Nanoha, Raising Heart, las salvare sin importa que pase!

(**N/A: **A partir de este momento me dirigiré a la versión malvada de Nanoha con su nombre entre comillas, es decir de la siguiente forma: "Nanoha", para así diferenciarla de la verdadera Nanoha XD)

Aunque "Nanoha" continuaba llevando la ventaja en la batalla física golpeando cada vez más a Fate, la joven rubia no se daba por vencida, no caía sin importar cuando golpes recibía y eso empezaba a molestar a su oponente.

― ¡Muere de una vez!, ¡Deshazte de toda esperanza! ― Golpea a Fate en el rostro ― ¡Solo eres la clon de una inútil! ― La golpea en el estómago ― ¡Tu no deberías ni existir!, ¡Fuiste usada por tu madre! ― La golpea en el pecho ― ¡No eres más que una herramienta, la herramienta de tu madre, tu vida no fue más que un herramienta para ella! ― La golpea nuevamente en el rostro ― ¡La vida solo es una herramienta!

"Nanoha" lanzo otro golpe hacia el rostro de Fate con su puño izquierdo, pero esta lo detuvo con su mano izquierda sin ningún esfuerzo.

― Te equivocas…

― ¿Qué?

― Estas equivocada… ― Aprieta con gran fuerza el puño de "Nanoha".

La fuerza que Fate aplico en el puño de "Nanoha" fue tanta que le quebró los huesos de la mano provocándole a "Nanoha" un gran dolor.

― ¡M-Mi mano!, ¿Qué es esta gran fuerza?

― La vida… ― Golpea a "Nanoha" en el rostro ― ¡No es una herramienta!... La vida es… ― La golpea en el estómago ― ¡Fuerza!... La vida es… ― La golpea nuevamente en el rostro ― ¡Esperanza! ― Une sus dos manos ― La vida es… ― Golpea a "Nanoha" en el rostro con ambas manos ― ¡Una luz en un mar de oscuridad!

La fuerza de ese último golpe empujo varios metros a "Nanoha" quien a pesar del golpe se mantuvo de pie, en cuanto el impulso dado por el golpe se detuvo sintió un leve mareo y escupió algo de sangre, el impulso dado por el golpe la llevo justo al lado de su dispositivo el cual seguía clavado en el suelo.

― ¿Dices que la vida es fuerza, esperanza y luz?, no me hagas reir, En ese caso… ― Toma su dispositivo ― ¡Extinguiré tu vida y destruiré tu preciada esperanza!, Te mostrare ahora mismo… ¡La razón por la que me llama demonio blanco!

"Nanoha" hizo que Raising Heart tomara su Stanby Form, de inmediato tomo al pequeño dispositivo y lo dirigió hacia su boca introduciéndolo en el interior de esta, al hacerlo se comió entero a Raising Heart, una expresión de sorpresa se vio en Fate al ver como "Nanoha" devoraba su dispositivo. Tras comerse a Raising Heart "Nanoha" empezó a reír como lunática para a los pocos segundos empezar a retorcerse del dolor, de repente una especie de púas o espinas brotaron del interior del brazo derecho de "Nanoha", la sangre que broto de las heridas producidas por esa púas cubrió por completo el brazo de "Nanoha" junto con un pequeño vórtice de oscuridad, al desaparecer el vórtice, dicha sangre se había solidificado, cambiando la forma del brazo de "Nanoha", su piel ahora parecían escamas y sus dedos ahora parecían garras, su brazo ahora parecía más la gigantesca garra roja de un demonio.

― Aterrada ― ¡S-Se comió a Raising Heart!, ¿Q-Que es ese brazo?

― Jadeando un poco ― Raising Heart Chaos Mode… Me he fusionado con Raising Heart… ¡Este es mi verdadero poder, el poder de un demonio, ahora que tengo este brazo demoniaco no hay forma de que pierda contra ti, Ángel Negro!

― ¡Pagaras por haberle hecho eso a Raising Heart! ― Toma su dispositivo ― ¡Prepárate Bardiche!

― _¡Yes Sir!, ¡Riot Zamber!_

― Me gusta esa determinación, pero eso no te salvara, prepárate para sentir mi máximo poder.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a acumular grandes cantidades de magia rápidamente, frente a cada una de ellas apareció un enorme círculo mágico de su respectivo color mágico.

― Chaos Star…

― Lightning…

― Al unísono ― ¡BREAKEEERRR!

Cada circulo mágico disparo su respectivo Breaker, ambos ataques impactaron llenando el campo de batalla con resplandores de los colores de ambas magias.

― Me impresionas Ángel Negro, parece que nuestros Breaker son igual de poderosos, supongo que sabes qué significa eso, ¿verdad?

― Si, ya que el poder de nuestros Breakers es igual ambos se anularan el uno al otro y explotaran liberando toda su energía hacia el cielo.

― Sonríe Malignamente ― ¡Exacto!

Tal como dijo Fate, ambos Breakers comenzaron a "agrietarse" hasta explotar en una gigantesca explosión de luz, sin embargo, la explosión no les importo en lo más mínimo a ambas chicas, ya que en cuanto sus Breakers explotaron, ambas corrieron la una a la otra. Fate había hecho que Bardiche tomara su Stanby Form y lo sujetaba firmemente con su mano derecha manteniéndolo dentro de su puño, al estar cara a cara, ambas chicas lanzaron un puñetazo a la otra impactando sus puños derechos. Al momento del impacto, el suelo debajo de ellas se hizo pedazos y al mismo tiempo, un aura mágica del color de sus magias rodeo a cada chica, dichas auras se elevaron hasta el cielo y cada una tomo una forma física distinta, el aura de Fate tomo la forma de un ángel de luz con unas gigantescas alas doradas, mientras que el aura de "Nanoha" tomo la forma de un gran demonio con unas afiladas garras iguales a su brazo demoniaco, representando así la magia maligna de la chica. Sus magias habían tomado forma física, un Ángel y un demonio estaban luchando.

― Vaya, así que nuestras magias se han manifestado en forma física, es impresionante, eso quiere decir que hemos llevado nuestros cuerpos y nuestro poder mágico hasta el límite, gracias a eso estamos viendo la representación de nuestras magias.

― Debo admitir que es impresionante, pero no me detendré.

Ambas representaciones mágicas chocaron sus puños derechos de la misma forma en que sus "invocadoras" lo hicieron. Ese choque de puños provoco que cierta chica atrapada reaccionara, la verdadera Nanoha quien estaba atrapada dentro de su cuerpo sintió el impacto de dicho choque de puños, al darse cuenta que su querida amiga Fate estaba en medio de una feroz batalla decidió ayudarla, con gran esfuerzo logro enviar parte de su magia hacia Fate. Pequeños fragmentos de la magia de Nanoha en forma de disparos similares a los disparos de Accel Shoot salieron del cuerpo de "Nanoha" yentraron en el cuerpo de Fate sin producirle ningún daño a esta.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Q-Que está pasando?, ¿Por qué mi magia está entrando en su cuerpo?

― Pensando ― E-Esta sensación… Esta calidez… ¿Nanoha…? ― Mira a su oponente ― Ya entiendo, la verdadera Nanoha está luchando por salir de ese mar de oscuridad, me está enviando algo de su magia para garantizar mi victoria, ¡No dejare que su esfuerzo sea en vano! ―Aplica más fuerza en su puño.

En ese momento, tras recibir la magia de Nanoha, la representación de la magia de Fate empezó a crecer rápidamente hasta superar fácilmente el tamaño de la representación de la magia de "Nanoha", una mirada de miedo se formó en la representación de la magia maligna al ver el gran tamaño de su oponente. Al terminar de crecer, el ángel cubrió todo su cuerpo con sus alas para a los pocos segundos abrirlas rápidamente y revelar un cambio en su apariencia. El rostro y las manos del ángel se habían transformado, siendo idénticos al rostro y manos de la representación de la magia de "Nanoha", ahora eran un rostro y manos de demonio. Al ver ese cambio repentino en la representación de la magia de Fate, una mirada de terror se formó en el rostro de "Nanoha".

― Aterrada ― ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Que rayos es eso!?

― Esta es la representación mágica de mi magia combinada con la magia de Nanoha, ¡Un ángel con el rostro y las garras de un demonio!, ¡Un Ángel que puede devorar incluso el alma de un Demonio!

La representación mágica de Fate atrapo entre sus enormes garras a la representación mágica de "Nanoha" destruyéndola al instante, al mismo tiempo, el puño de Fate empezó a hacer retroceder el puño de su oponente.

― ¡Imposible!, ¡Su magia está destruyendo a la mía!

― ¡Libérate ahora mismo…!, ¡NANOHAAAAA!

Aplicando aún más fuerza en su puño, el puño de Fate destruyo por completo el brazo demoniaco de "Nanoha" y continuo su camino hasta golpearla en el pecho, el golpe fue tan fuerte que los ojos de "Nanoha" se tornaron blancos al momento del impacto.

― ¡ANGEL AND DEMON: SPARK END!

La fuerza combinada de la magia de Fate y Nanoha se disparó al momento del golpe en el pecho en forma de un poderoso rayo de energía el cual elevo a "Nanoha" a una gran altura. Al llegar a tal punto que no era posible verla desde el suelo, el rayo de energía tomo la forma de la representación mágica combinada de Fate y Nanoha, y al igual que con la representación mágica de "Nanoha" atrapo a la chica entre sus garras provocándole aún más daño, los gritos de dolor y miedo de la malvada chica se escuchaban en el interior de dichas garras. El cielo se ilumino por unos instantes de un resplandor dorado debido al ataque de Fate, tras pasar unos minutos de haber atrapado a "Nanoha" entre sus garras, tanto la representación mágica como el ataque desparecieron, y una inconsciente y mal herida "Nanoha" empezó a caer gracias a la gravedad.

― Nadie se mete con MI Nanoha, ni siquiera su versión malvada, quien se atreva a herirla sentirá la ira de este Ángel… Esta batalla… ¡Termino!

Al decir esa última palabra, "Nanoha" impacto violentamente contra suelo detrás de Fate levantando una gran nube de polvo. Al darse cuenta que su amiga había chocado contra el suelo, Fate corrió para asegurarse de que Nanoha estaba bien.

― ¡Nanoha! ― Ubica su cabeza en el pecho de Nanoha ― Que alivio… ― Suspira ― Su corazón aún está palpitando, aun esta con vida, algo herida e inconsciente pero con vida― Sonríe― Por ahora lo mejor es que descanse ― Levanta a Nanoha en sus brazos ― ¡Vamos a casa, mi querida Nanoha!

Fate empezó a caminar con Nanoha en sus brazos quien seguía inconsciente, pero eso no se debía a las heridas, en su interior, para ser más exactos en su mente, otra batalla estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Durante el ataque de Fate, Dentro de la mente de Nanoha, en un lugar oscuro, el mismo lugar donde empezó todo, la verdadera Nanoha se encontraba atada por unas ataduras hechas con oscuridad, de repente una brillante luz apareció frente a ella, esa luz era el ataque de Fate, la luz de su querida amiga había logrado llegar con ella, esa luz destruyo las ataduras oscuras liberando a Nanoha y dándole fuerza para seguir de pie.

Tras terminar el ataque de Fate, la versión malvada de Nanoha apareció frente a ella, gravemente herida y sujetando con gran fuerza lo que quedaba de su brazo derecho.

― Esa maldita… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme todo este daño?

― Después de todo Signum-San tenía razón, no debiste subestimar a Fate-chan.

― Cállate, yo sigo controlando tu cuerpo, yo sigo siendo quien da las ordenes, no permitiré que me des más órdenes.

― ¿D-Darte más ordenes?, ¿A-A que te refieres con eso?

― Supongo que ya no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo, yo soy el verdadero rostro de aquella a la que llaman "La demonio Blanco", soy aquella que alguna vez fue tu compañera y fue opacada por tu sombra, y también soy… -Sonríe malignamente ― Quien te asesinara, yo soy… ¡Raising Heart!

― ¿R- Raising Heart?, I-Imposible, ¡No puedo creer que tú seas Raising Heart!

― En ese caso…― Levanta su brazo izquierdo ― déjame mostrarte… ―Sonríe Malignamente― ¡Mi verdadero yo!

Un diminuto vórtice de oscuridad se formó en la palma de la mano izquierda de "Nanoha", ese vórtice se comprimió y tomo la forma de una esfera de color negro, al instante unas pequeñas alitas salieron de dicha esfera la cual empezó a levitar por si sola.

― Esta es mi verdadera forma, un corazón negro que solo piensa en sí mismo, un corazón con sed de sangre y poder que genera el caos a donde quiera que vaya, mi verdadero nombre es "Chaos Heart".

― Aterrada ― I-Imposible… ― Retrocede un poco― ¿En verdad eres tu… Raising Heart…?, ¿cómo es que tu pudiste tomar el control de mi cuerpo?

― Je, es fácil para alguien como yo, no soy un dispositivo ordinario, hace mucho tiempo antes de que terminara en las manos de esa rata llama Yuuno, yo era el dispositivo de una maga con un gran potencial, pero a pesr de ese potencia fue muy fácil acabar con ella, yo mate a mi primera ama y me bañe en su sangre así obtuve sus poderes, con esos poderes puedo tomar el control del cuerpo de las personas que se convierten en mis amos, sin embargo, no tuve necesidad de tomar el control del cuerpo de esa rata, era demasiado débil, así que por eso decidí que el fuera mi primera víctima en cuanto tomara el control de tu cuerpo.

― ¿P-Porque haces esto?, Creí que éramos amigas, creí que éramos compañeras de batalla.

― Debo admitir que por un momento pensé lo mismo, pero… ― Mira molesta a Nanoha ― ¡Tú te llevaste todo el crédito de nuestras batallas, me mantuviste todo este maldito tiempo bajo tu sombra, cuando soy yo quien te ha convertido en lo que eres, tú no eres nadie sin mí!, Pero una vez acabe contigo yo seré la única que llevara el título de "El Demonio Blanco", porque en realidad eso es lo que soy yo, un demonio con apariencia humana, un demonio que usa un vestido blanco, ¡un vestido que siempre está manchado con la sangre de sus víctimas!

― Raising Heart…

― En fin, basta de charla, tu amiga Fate, en estos momentos debe creer que ha ganado, me sorprende que su luz mágica haya logrado llegar hasta aquí, pero no servirá de nada, he decidido no tener más prisioneros, acabare con tu existencia ahora mismo.

(**N/A: **A partir de este momento me dirigiré a "Nanoha" como Chaos Heart ya que ya se ha revelado su nombre XD)

En cuestión de segundos, Chaos Heart desapareció y reapareció justo frente a Nanoha, con su mano izquierda la tomo del cuello e ignorando el dolor de su mano izquierda rota por Fate durante la batalla, la levanto hasta que esta ya no pudiera tocar el suelo con sus pies.

― ¿Qué debería hacer para acabar con tu inútil existencia? ― Una sonrisa de locura se forma en su rostro ― ¿Debería hacerlo rápido y romperte el cuello ahora mismo o debería hacerlo lento y destrozarte la garganta poco a poco?, ¡De cualquier forma para mi será muy divertido acabar con tu vida!

Con el fin de liberarse, Nanoha empezó a patear a Chaos Heart pero sus patadas no le hacían ningún efecto.

― Es inútil, la debilidad de los magos especializados en ataques a distancia y que poseen gran poder mágico es que sus cuerpos son débiles físicamente y que debido a ese gran poder mágico necesitan de sus dispositivo para crear poderosos ataques mágicos, en pocas palabras, sin mí a tu lado eres una completa inútil, sin mí a tu lado no puedes usar ni el Divine Buster ni mucho menos el Starlight Breaker, de hecho, incluso si pudieras realizar esos ataques sin depender de mi ayuda no podrías usarlos aunque quisieras, todo el tiempo que estuviste atrapada te ha debilitado bastante, al igual que yo tu cuerpo y poder mágico ya están en su límite, te sugiero que no luches, así no sufrirás tanto, pero eso no sería divertido, en cuanto te mate tomare nuevamente el control de tu cuerpo, fingiré ser tu para que tu querida Fate-chan baje la guardia y en cuanto lo haga… ― Aplica más fuerza en el cuello de Nanoha ― ¡La hare sufrir hasta que me suplique que la mate!, pero antes de hacer eso, me asegurare de que no interfieras nunca más.

En ese momento el suelo debajo de ambas chicas se hizo pedazos como si se tratara de cristal, solo una pequeña parte del suelo quedaba aun intacta, era el suelo que Chaos Heart estaba tocado, ahora Nanoha flotaba sobre un abismo de oscuridad sin fin.

― ¡Desaparece en la oscuridad Takamachi Nanoha! ― Suelta a Nanoha.

En cuanto Chaos Heart soltó a Nanoha, Nanoha junto sus manos e hizo con ellas la forma de una pistola apuntándole a Chaos Heart con la punta de sus dedos, de inmediato una pequeña cantidad de magia rodeo la punta de su dedo comprimiéndose hasta parecer una bala.

― ¡Cross Fire Shoot!

― ¿¡Qué!?

La energía acumulada en el dedo de Nanoha se disparó, y sin tener tiempo para protegerse ni algún lugar a donde moverse para escapar debido al suelo destruido, dicho disparo impacto en el pecho de Chaos Heart y lo perforo por completo, atravesando de esa forma su corazón, hasta finalmente salir por su espalda, el daño producido por el disparo provoco que Chaos Heart escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre.

― I-Imposible… ― Se lanza de rodillas al suelo ― Maldita… ¿Cómo pudiste usar magia… sin mí?

― Es un error subestimarme, no creas que depende solo de ti cuando lucho, es obvio que he entrenado para aprender a usar ataques sin depender de tu ayuda, además… Si voy a morir, entonces como tu maestra… ¡Tu iras conmigo al otro mundo Raising Heart!

― Maldita seas… Nanoha Takamachi… ― Cae inconsciente y deja de moverse.

― Esto… se acabó… ― Cierra los ojos ― Discúlpame Fate-Chan, tras todo tu esfuerzo parece que realmente moriré… Gracias por todo… al igual como tú me protegiste, yo te protegeré desde el otro mundo.

Nanoha caía directamente al fondo del abismo oscuro, al darse cuenta que no tenía salvación mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando el fin de su vida, cuando de repente choco contra una especie de "Muro". Al abrir los ojos el lugar donde se encontraba era totalmente diferente, ahora estaba en su habitación y ella se encontraba en el suelo, al parecer todo había sido un sueño y acababa de despertar al caerse de la cama.

― Temblando un poco ― ¿F-Fue un sueño…? ― Se pone de pie rápidamente ― Raising Heart, ¿dónde estás?

― _¡Master! _― Respondió el dispositivo.

El dispositivo de Nanoha se encontraba sobre una mesa y en la pared detrás de dicha mesa se encontraba un gran espejo, el cual reflejaba gran parte de la habitación y al mismo tiempo también reflejaba al pequeño dispositivo.

― ¡Raising Heart! ― Corre hacia la mesa y toma su Dispositivo ― ¿¡Estas bien!?

― _¡Yes My Master!_

― Ya veo… ― Suspiro de alivio ― Me alegra saber que estas bien.

― _¿Are You Okay Master? (¿Se encuentra bien maestra?)_

― Sí, estoy bien, creo que solo fue un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla bastante realista… ― Sonríe ― En fin, lo bueno es que ya termino todo ― Mira su reflejo en el espejo ― y ya sé que fue solo un sueño, no vuelvo a comer tanto antes de dormir, al parecer eso me produce pesadillas, iré a darme un baño antes de ir a reunirme con Fate-chan y las demás. ― Entra en el baño.

― _¡All Right My Master!_

En cuanto Nanoha entro al baño, Raising Heart hizo aparecer sus alitas y comenzó a levitar suavemente, elevándose poco a poco hasta la altura del centro del espejo. A pesar de que Nanoha ya no estaba en la habitación, su "reflejo" continuaba en el espejo, pero en ese reflejo su cabello cubría sus ojos.

― Levanta la mirada ― ¿Un sueño?― Menciono el reflejo de Nanoha.

Al levantar la mirada, el reflejo de Nanoha revelo unos aterradores ojos color rojo sangre y el mismo tiempo, las pequeñas alitas de Raising Heart junto con el resto de su cuerpo se tornaron de color negro

― Sonríe malignamente ― Me temo que eso no fue un simple "sueño"… Sera mejor que no subestimes al Caos…

― Al unísono ― ¡Master…! ― Mencionaron el reflejo y Raising Heart.

En ese momento, el espejo se agrieto, mientras que el reflejo de Nanoha comenzaba a desvanecerse en medio de una risa aterradora, su risa desapareció junto con ella y al mismo tiempo Raising Heart regreso a su apariencia normal, descendió y se ubicó la mesa frente al espejo roto. El "Caos" aún vivía, pero su existencia aún era desconocida para todos, ocultando su verdadera forma tras un corazón cálido, Chaos Heart desapareció para nunca volver, durmiendo por siempre dentro de Raising Heart… Por ahora…

**FIN**

**N/A: **Hola a todos, espero haya sido de su agrado, Muchas Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer, espero haya sido de su agrado este One Shot, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar más.


End file.
